Missing Piece
by marielle219
Summary: Bella Swan sees a childhood friend while out to lunch. Will she let him back into her life after she spent so long forgetting him? BELLA&EDWARD Rated M for lemons later. Cannon pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Missing Piece

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Every since we were a mere three years old, you have been part of me. It all began with a shovel full of sand, being thrown in my face. Then with age became alliances. We started to depend on each other when it came to getting through recess without being tagged "it" or stealing the cookies when our moms were too busy discussing soap operas over coffee. As we grew, we became aware that I was a girl and you were a boy. I remember the one summer you followed me around making fun of me for having a vagina. And then, we became more.<p>

When we were fifteen, you helped me get over my first boyfriend. I remember you holding me and telling me how pretty I was. I remember the words of comfort you offered me and the kind things you said. I see now how uncommon it was for a fifteen year old boy to be so nice to a girl. What you didn't realize was while you tried to be a good friend, I fell for you.

I thought you had to care to go through all that trouble for me. I grew to think of you as a constant in my life and at seventeen, I really thought one day we'd end up together. That was until Tanya came along and asked you to prom, kissed you, had sex with you.

What you never understood was, as I listened to your stories about her, my heart was shattering. I spent months crying myself to sleep, thinking of you with her. Touching her. I get it though, why would anyone want a simple, plain girl like me? When you can have tanya with her long blonde hair and big boobs.

"Bella are you ready to go? We have a meeting in fifteen minutes", Alice said, jolting me from my thoughts and my trance.

Alice looked across the outdoor patio to the cafe we had lunch at, "Bella what are you looking at? Is everything okay? Do you see a star?"

I placed my sun glasses over my eyes and said,"No I'm just staring, tired. I think work is getting to me".

Alice turned on her heels, fixed her pencil skirt and frilly black top,"well we can't be late! Let's get going."

I looked through my glasses one last time at the man I once loved. His bronze hair was as beautifully crazy as I remember. His eyes, a green I could never forget. Of course, when I loved him he was a boy. Now I could tell by his body he worked out. He had stubble on his face. His smile was more brilliant than ever. My heart tugged even now, looking at him sitting there with a woman. I wondered who she was and wished I could be her just for alittle, just to see what its like for him to love you.

For a moment, I thought I saw him staring back but, with alice's mouth about how we can't keep our clients waiting, I ignored that and chalked it up to the imagination of Isabella Swan.

Walking out of that cafe, felt like all those years ago when I walked out of his life. I turned back just once more to see the stranger I once knew staring at me this time. I knew he saw me. With a sad smile, I got in the taxi and exhaled.

My heart was no prepared for that after five years of forgetting him.

* * *

><p>New story! Please review with thoughts!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Missing Piece

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

My day started out like any other. I got dressed for the normal job I had secured in the coporate world. I called my mother before I left for work in the big apple. I always promised her I'd never forget my roots. Forks, Washington to be exact. Its a small, secluded town.

Forks gave me everything though. It gave me my upbringing, my close friends, my education which brought me to where I was today. But it also was a heartache to return home because, I also made one grave mistake in that town. I let go of the woman of my dreams. And I didn't even know it was her until she was gone.

Bella Swan was the best friend I ever had and above all else, she was my heart. Not until she left for college did I realize what I lost. And when holidays came, I would always check in with her father to see if she was coming home. I thought I'd have a chance to explain my mistake and win her back. But according to charlie, Bella's father, seldom did she come home with notice for him to call me or even at all. After a year I gave up.

I'm sitting here in this cafe and I'm suppose to be listening to what Rose, my brothers fiance, is saying to me but, I can't seem to focus. I could barely order because, all I can concentrate on is; how much this woman looks like bella. Her brown chestnut hair and eyes to match, her fair skin, her slight figure and slender arms and hands, her smile and the way she threw her head back occasionally when laughing. The woman sitting across from her looked like tinkerbell with brown hair. She was very animated as she talked to the gorgeous brunette.

"Edward have you been listening to anything I've said? Hello! My wedding is in a week and I'm freaking out! This is a lot of stress. I could use some support", Rose cut into my thoughts.

"I'm sorry I'm just very tired. Its a monday, what would you expect", I said trying to keep the annoying feeling bubbling inside of me out of my tone. My eyes still glanced back to the brunette as tanya began talking again.

Then, I saw her looking at me. The one trait I loved about Bella was always that you could read every emotion by just looking in her eyes. It was like I could see into her soul. And at that moment, when our eyes met, my heart skipped a beat. It was her. I was rooted in my seat. I knew I should do something. Shock paralyzed me.

I saw Bella quickly put on her sunglasses almost as if she was blocking me from seeing her emotions. She stood up and turned to exit the outdoor cafe. Her body was as perfect as I remember.

As my soon to be sister-inlaw yapped on, I watched Bella get into a cab with the tinkerbell look-a-like and drive away. In that instant, I felt as though my heart was being taken all over again.

* * *

><p>Please review with thoughts!<p> 


End file.
